justiceleaguebeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Animal Woman
|Realname=Maxine Baker |Aliases=None |Identity=Secret-ish |Species=Human |Nationality=American |Base=San Francisco |Gender=Female |Height=5'6" |Weight=119lbs |Eyes=Green |Hair=Blonde |Marital=Married to Ginny Germanotta |Occupation=Professor of Biology at San Francisco State University |FirstApp=Justice League Beyond Holiday Special 2009}} Animal Woman is an American superhero with the ability to channel the powers of animals. History Pre-Superpowers Maxine Baker's father, Buddy Baker, was a superhuman who operated under the title of Animal Man. He worked alongside the Justice League, championed animal rights and even had what he called a "religious experience" in which he claimed to have contact with higher powers. Maxine's father was active for several decades until his powers mysteriously vanished in the early 21st century (see "The Last Days of Animal Man" by Gerry Conway). The Secret Origin Of Animal Woman When Buddy died as an old man, Maxine was at his death bed. Seemingly hallucinating and thinking of his youthful superheroic exploits, he pointed over the shoulder of Maxine and said, "Can't you see, Maxine? This isn't my ending they're watching... it's your beginning." Following this, Maxine began having odd dreams in which she saw beings like those her father had called "Yellow Aliens": the beings who had given him his powers in the first place. As these dreams continued her powers became more and more pronounced until she was at least the equal of her father. Superheroic Career At first she struggled to fit the demands of her alter-ego into her personal and social life, and initially restricted her crime fighting to the San Diego area. In the present day, however, she has achieved a better work/home balance and has joined the reformed Justice League International. Appearance Animal Woman is a well built woman of 48. Her costume is similar to that of her father's, consisting of a loose-fitting orange jumpsuit with large stylised blue A on the front, blue boots and gloves, blue leather jacket with lots of pockets, and blue goggles. She wears her long blonde hair tied back in a high ponytail. Powers Animal Woman has the power to tap into the Morphogenetic Field of whatever planet she is on in order to gain the powers of any living animal. While channelling the life force of her chosen animal she is subject to all its strengths and weaknesses. She can only channel one animal at a time, but can switch between animals freely if she chooses. Powers Animal Woman has so far used include strength of the gorilla, flight of the eagle, scent of the bloodhound, reproduction of the amoeba, charge of the rhino, musk of the hyena, resilience of the cockroach, constriction of the snake and speed of the cheetah. Relationships Allies Animal Woman has previously worked with Metamorpho and Dolphin. Animal Woman's brother, Cliff Baker, is a lawyer who is always on hand to help with legal issues. Enemies Animal Woman has no recurring enemies at present. Personality Animal Woman is a cheerful and friendly individual, and is always trying to help others - especially those new to the Justice League. Like her father Buddy, she strongly believes that she has an obligation to use her powers for good and is passionate about the causes she believes in. Personal Life Animal Woman’s Civil Partner Ginny Germanotta is by far and away the most important person in her life, and she treasures the time they get to spend at home together. Although they often argue about the amount of time they have to spend apart, they have been deeply in love since they were teenagers and always manage to patch things up. Animal Woman has worked on behalf of various animal charities in the past, including PETA, and is known for her outspoken beliefs on animal rights. She is a strict vegetarian. Although her identity is mostly secret, those in her immediate social circle know of her heroic exploits, as do her employers and colleagues at the University. Category:Active Justice League Members Category:Justice League Category:Metahumans Category:Superheroes Category:Player Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Metahumans Category:Active Player Characters